


The Adventures of Kurotane and Oliver

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, James doesnt exist here okay, Kuro is a bad influence, Oliver is the Pikase family baby, he has a new bird oops, yet he's also trying to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Kuro happened to come over at the wrong time, it seemed. Fukase and Piko were nowhere to be found and he was left with their son, Oliver. This kid is too quiet. It's unnerving. And yet when he speaks he's a brat. Sounds about right.





	1. Chapter 1

The Pikase household was quiet.. almost too quiet. With the couple nowhere in sight, Kuro was left to his own devices in the living room. Oliver, the thing Piko decided to adopt — the reason as to why was beyond him..Did he really need a kid??— kept him company, much to his dismay. The blond sat on the loveseat adjacent to him, surrounded by action figures. The silence, only broken by the squeaking of plastic as the kid posed them one by one, was starting to drive him crazy. 

Something had to be done. They had to say something, _at the least._

"So..."

Oliver looked up at him with his single visible eye. Kuro was set on making some sort of conversation, even if he hated kids.

"What happened to your eye?"

"None of your business."

 _Ouch._ "What's your favourite colour?"

"None of you-"

"Okay, really? Just answer the damn question."

"...It's yellow. What's yours?"

"Burgundy. Where are your parents?"

"Parent. Mama's at the store. Fukase's...somewhere. I don't know."

"I see..."

Geez, this kid was tough to talk to. Kuro watched him for a moment, Oliver's small hands carefully handling his toys. He could only assume Piko bought them for him, most likely as a reward for good behavior. That sounded like a very Piko thing to do.

The silence was broken once more.  
This time by Oliver.

"Do you like birds..?"

"Birds are alright."

"Do you wanna see my bird..?"

"You've got a bird?"

A nod.

Of course, he did. Piko was his 'mother'. This kid was spoiled, no doubt. 

"Sure. Show me your bird."

Oliver, almost immediately, sat his figures aside and hopped from the loveseat. He took hold of Kuro's wrist, giving it a tug to lead him down the hallway.

This kid seemed alright. He definitely had Kuro's attention. 

Why didn't he call Fukase dad? Did he not like him? Why did he seem so antisocial? He'd have to get to the bottom of this..


	2. Meet Ostinato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurotane gets grilled with parakeet facts and learns about Oliver's true feelings.

"This is Ostinato," Oliver introduced the small parakeet as he carefully stuck his hand into the birdcage, allowing his blue feathered friend to walk its way onto his held-out finger and perch. Bringing the bird to his chest, the blond gently stroked the top of its head with two fingers, offering the small thing a warm smile. "He really likes to talk—and when he wants attention, he'll repeatedly make this loud song-like-chirp. That's why I named him Ostinato."

Kuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. This kid turned to music theory to name his bird? Not that he should really be all that surprised. Oliver was a fellow Vocaloid—well...not fellow. Kurotane was, in fact, not a true Vocaloid—but anyway. If Oliver didn't come into this world not knowing that stuff, it was to be expected that he picked it up along the way over the years...or Piko taught him.

His train of thought was cut short when Oliver held out his hand, offering the bird to him. "Hold him? He's a good boy, I promise."

Kuro looked at the bird quizzically before he mimicked his hand gesture, letting the boy assist the bird over to him. His mismatched hues watched as the bird walked itself along his finger and to his wrist.

"Did you know that Parakeets can live up to 15 years? Sometimes 20 depending on the breed."

"No-"

"- And they really love the Winter. Ostinato loves to go outside with me. His wings are clipped so he can't fly away."

"Oh.."

"And you can tell the gender of a parakeet by the colour of their cere." The boy stepped closer, running the tip of his finger over the top part of the small bird's beak. "Males have a blue cere and females have brown."

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You really like birds, huh?"

"I do not like birds. I _love_ them."

The boy grinned, earning a small smile in return from Kuro. He was starting to understand now just why Piko kept this kid around. It was hard to not like him with his laid-back nature. That accent of his was a nice touch. It wasn't often that Kuro found himself being able to talk one on one with a native English speaker. Perhaps this boy is what was helping Piko finetune his pretty damn terrible English—or Fukase. Fukase spoke English, didn't he? Speaking of Fukase..

"Say Oli,-"

"Oliver."

"Right. What's up with you and Fukase, if you don't mind me asking..?"

The boy pressed his lips together, reaching to take Ostinato back before he began to pace around his room. It took a minute before Kuro gained any answer. He thought for a second there that he wouldn't receive one at all.

"You don't have to tell me-"

"No. It's alright. I can tell you," Oliver shook his head, those two fingers returning to stroke along the bird's head and back. "It's not that I don't like him...not really. I just think he needs to not cling to mama so much. We don't spend as much time together as we used to since he came along."

Oh.. Jealousy. He should've known.

"And—I really want to like him. I think, if we met under different circumstances, we would be good friends, but.."

Perhaps maybe he shouldn't have asked after all. This boy's entire aura was darkening around him. Kuro could practically feel it weighing him down.

"Hey."

The deep tone of Kuro's voice made Oliver look over to him, his pouty lips trained downwards into a frown. Such a look pulled at his mechanical heartstrings, but he pushed the feeling aside to focus completely on the boy before him.

"I know what it's like to be jealous, little dude, and I know it's not pleasant."

"Jealous? Who said I was Jealous?"

"It didn't need to be stated. Listen to me now."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now..I know what it's like to be jealous, alright? I was jealous of Piko for a long time before I came to terms with my feelings. We used to not speak before. It sucked ass, you know? Holding in such negativity kept me from having the friend that I have now. We could've been friends sooner had I not been a little bitch."

"Where are you going with this..?"

"Moral of my story is that I think you should try and put your jealousy aside and start trying to accept Fukase for who he is and the circumstances around you. You may not get to do things as often with Piko anymore but think about it this way—You could be doing something with the both of them. All three of you could be chillin' together and everything would be right as rain. You'd be much happier."

Oliver crinkled his nose before shaking his head, immediately rejecting the idea before even considering it. It brought an annoyed sigh from the failed-loid, but he wouldn't press any further. It wasn't his place. Maybe, though, Oliver would eventually think it over and give it a try.

... God, he just opened up to a 12-year-old.

"Hey...Tell anyone I told you that and I'll wring your neck, got it?"

A nod was given before the room was filled with a pregnant pause. Kuro was two seconds from leaving the awkwardness and going back to the living room, but Oliver eventually spoke up.

"If your parakeet regurgitates its food for you, it means it sees you as family and wants to feed you."

"..That's disgusting, dude."

"I think it's wholesome."


End file.
